


Irreplaceable

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: 100_tales, F/M, Future Fic, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Sam talk about their sons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irreplaceable

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #085 "anger"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

Sam opened the front door and said, surprised, “Sara?”

Sara O’Neill smiled. “Hello, Sam,” she said, a little hesitant, but her voice steady. “Can I come in?”

“Of course,” said Sam, stepping back to let her into the living room. “But Jack isn’t home right now.”

“I didn’t come to see Jack,” said Sara. “I came to see you.”

“Me? Isn’t that a little, well…?”

“Weird?” Sara finished. “Yeah, maybe. But we can handle weird.”

“And then some,” said Sam. “Come in, please, sit down. Can I get you anything?”

Sara shook her head, and took a seat at the kitchen table. “I was hoping we could just talk.”

“Of course,” said Sam, sitting in the chair opposite her. “What’s on your mind?”

“I wanted to… apologize, I guess,” said Sara, after a long moment. “I knew we’d never be best friends, with you being married to my ex-husband, but I didn’t need to be as hostile as I was sometimes.”

“I wouldn’t say hostile,” Sam protested. “You and Jack have a history that has nothing to do with me, and I understand that.”

Sara smiled. “Thank you for that, Sam. But I was never angry about what you had with Jack. It was more about… Charlie.”

“Charlie?” repeated Sam. She glanced at the open back door, where she could hear the children playing outside. “Oh. Oh, Sara.”

“The way Charlie died,” said Sara, slowly. “I blamed Jack, for a very long time. I blamed God, I blamed myself… I think I even blamed Charlie, a little. I thought I had come to terms with everything. I was happy for you and Jack, honestly I was, but then you had a son…”

“And you were angry all over again.”

“Not because of you, Sam,” Sara said, quickly. “Jack sent me a picture, not long after your Jacob was born and he looked just like Jack, just like _Charlie_. And I realized that I was still angry.”

“What made you change your mind?” asked Sam. “I mean, you don’t seem angry anymore. What happened?”

“I saw Jacob’s picture in the paper,” said Sara, smiling. “His pre-K class science fair. He was one of the kids quoted in the article, saying he wanted to be a scientist when he grew up. Charlie wanted to be a baseball player as soon as he could walk. I guess I thought, subconsciously, that you were trying to replace Charlie—”

“Never!” Sam interrupted. “Oh, Sara, we’d never do that. Jake and A.J. have always known about their big brother. It isn’t always easy for Jack to tell them stories about Charlie, but he tries.”

“I… I’m glad,” said Sara, and she meant it.

“Hey, Mom—” Five-year-old Jake came to a stop in the middle of the kitchen when he spotted their guest. “Uh, hi?”

“Jake,” said Sam. “This is Aunt Sara. I’m not sure if you remember her…”

He studied her for a moment, then nodded. “You’re Charlie’s mom.”

Sara smiled. “Yeah, I am.”

THE END


End file.
